hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapel Basement
Levels Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each level of Chapel Basement. Hidden Items Bell * on the curtain next to the throne, left backround * on the right tassle of the wall tapestry Box * on lower step below Chest, left foreground (red) Buddah * golden Buddah in the alcove on the right behind the bars * on the step in front of the bear Chalice * By Skeleton's left side - long tall cup/goblet * To left of open treasure box - small goblet Crown * on Chest left side of upper step below Throne, left foreground * on the arm of the throne Crow * perched on Chest, right foreground * perched on left side of Throne * golden crow figurine on the chest on the front left side Dagger * in mouth of Bear on top step in front of throne * lying against the wall arch in left center * on the chest in the foreground on the left Dragon * in the alcove on the right behind the bars Dragon Fang * Right bottom foreground between book and microscope * on the left of the throne Figurine * statue, on the right of the throne Fork * on floor below bottom step left of book (indistinct) Goblet * on top step below alcove, left background * on middle step, left of prone skeleton underneaht the arm Heart * golden human heart lyin on the right of firtst step Helmet * on floor right of Chest, right foreground * on the very left near the throne between chests * on the throne Kettle * on bottom step, centre foreground * on the first step on the left side partially hidden behind the lid of chest (looks like a bowl) Key * on lower step right of Chest, left foreground * vertical on bars of bottom left quadrant of alcove, right foreground (indistinct) * On the lower left leg of the throne (as you view it) in the background Lizzard * on the bars on the very right * on a medallion on the left of very first step (foreground) Mask * on back wall, upper left background * just to right of skeletons head * below skeletons right foot Medallion * in the middle of the chair in the background (looks like a coin) * on Curtain, far left background * in the book in right corner (heart) * left wall inside alcove on right of throne Microscope * in the front on the left Mirror * golden hand mirrow in the front center Pearls * on top of the second box on the very left (bluish) Pentagram * on right page of Book, right foreground * on Tapestry on right wall, upper centre background * etched into left side of bottom step Pitcher * on floor below alcove, centre background * on bottom step, centre foreground * next to open chest on third step on the right Planet * hanging from Astrolabe, centre background Plate * golden plate on the right of throne in front of the alcove * right of the book, front bottom left corner of the screen Saturn * 'h' like symbol on book, front right Sceptre * on right side of Tapestry on wall right of Alcove, right background Scroll * below Chest on middle step, right foreground (scroll half unrolled) * alongside the first bar on the very right Scythe * on floor along left side of Book, centre foreground * sticking out of the chest in front of the bars on the right Shackles * on bottom step, left of Book, centre foreground Sickle * left side of chest on upper step, left foreground Snake * on lower step, centre foreground (thin gold snake) * sketched on wall of alcove right of throne, left background * on the skelelton Spider * on the lid of the chest in the front * on the curtain to the left of the throne Sword * leaning vertically against bars, right background * standing vertically on left side of alcove right of throne, left backgroundl * lying parallel to the steps behind other stuff Secret Hiding place's * Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations Category:Locations